I Told Her
by Writer Girl 03
Summary: A short Harry/Hermione Fluff. Anyone who likes a little romance and little humor will probably like it. Please Read and Review!!!! :)


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Harry! You have to tell her!" Ron said to Harry in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I don't want to tell her!" Harry replied angrily.  
  
"Tell who what?" Hermione's voice chimed in as she began to put her things down.  
  
"Um.er.nothing," Harry said quietly.  
  
"There's something you two aren't telling me, isn't there. I know you well enough." Hermione crossed her arms and looked at them both, "And I'm going to get to the bottom of it." She looked at them both once more, her eyes glancing at Harry then at Ron, and then Harry again. "So either tell me now, or I'm going to the dormitories." Neither one of them opened their mouth as to speak. "Fine, then." With that she gave them one last glance, picked up her stuff and left.  
  
"Harry! You're going to have to tell her sometime! You can't just keep it a secret!" Ron said after he was sure she was gone. He looked at Harry with a 'Tell her or I will' look.  
  
"Why can't I keep it from her?"  
  
"Because you know, that one way or another, she's going to find out."  
  
"I've never told anyone else this though!" Harry protested, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Yeah, but this is Hermione! We're best friends, she'll understand."  
  
Harry looked up at Ron, "Yeah? And what if she doesn't?"  
  
Ron was about to say something, then paused to think.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, then, you'll both be upset for awhile, and then you'll get over it."  
  
"Fine then, I'll tell her. Stay here." Harry walked up to Hermione's room and gave it a knock.  
  
"Come in," Came the voice that he knew oh so well. Harry carefully opened the door to see Hermione, who was sitting on her bed, with her nose stuck in a book. 'Usual Hermione' Harry thought.  
  
"I need to tell you something," Harry said, walking in, sitting next to her.  
  
She looked up, "Yes?"  
  
Harry looked into her cappuccino eyes and stared, without knowing what to say.  
  
"What do you want Harry?" His emerald eyes were only inches away from hers.  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"Yes, I believe you already stated that." She giggled.  
  
Harry's heart was thumping so loudly, he was sure she could her. His pulse was racing like mad, not knowing what to do. It was as if all that was in his mind went blank. He didn't know what to say, and saying nothing was so much easier to do. He finally decided on something.  
  
"Hermione, we're best friends, please forgive me."  
  
"Forgive you? What-" Hermione was cut off by lips she was sure belonged to Harry. Harry knew for sure she would pull back, but was shocked when she didn't.  
  
Soon her pulse too was racing like never before. It was like her heart was in a car race going 180 miles per hour. She had no idea what had come over her.  
  
It was like that first bite of a strawberry, so sweet and pure, All that she had ever thought wrong suddenly became right. It was as if she were spinning over and over with emotions she had never explored.  
  
For Harry, it was as if tasting her raspberry lip gloss was the one thing he had always wanted to do. And telling her how he felt was no longer a fear. It was as if Hermione and he were the only two things that mattered in the world and nothing could stop them.  
  
He loved the way her fingers ran through his hair in all right places. He loved how she had slipped her hand on his chest. He loved how she moaned in pleasure, making soft murmurs in his ear.  
  
She loved how he had found just the spot on her body to touch her. She loved how he had found his way down to her throat and then to her ears. She loved how he softly nibbled her ear lobe and how he licked her nose before coming back to her lips which were tender and slightly swollen.  
  
Harry had left the door open and after 10 minutes of no appearance, Ron had come to check on them.  
  
Ron peered in the room to see two figures lying on Hermione's bed. Walking closer and seeing the two faces, Ron burst out into laughter and tears.  
  
Startled at the sound, the two of them opened their eyes to find Ron in a fit of laughter on the floor. Harry quickly got up on his feet, straightened up his robes and hair. He looked at Hermione still lying on the bed, laughing a little and smiling. He then looked down at Ron and said casually, "I told her." 


End file.
